


Фантастические змеи

by tenkosh



Series: драбблы r — nc-21 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snakes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: У Драко никак не получается трансфигурировать нормальную змею.





	Фантастические змеи

**Author's Note:**

> ксенофилия, кинк на змей (магических) и парселтанг; ER; все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

— Как успехи? — спросил Гарри, присаживаясь рядом на диван.

Драко молча повел палочкой, поднимая в воздух последнюю созданную змею. Она была не так плоха, как некоторые другие: чешуя получилась сухая и гладкая, узор был естественным, а голова — правильной формы. Хвост тоже выглядел симпатично.

Все девять хвостов.

Драко услышал смешок Гарри и опустил змею обратно в пестрый шипящий клубок. На полу у дивана лежали сразу все змеи, которых он успел создать за вечер. Некоторые были двухголовыми, другие получились мерцающими и полупрозрачными, третьи отрастили лишние наросты на теле. Змеи были скользкими и сухими, горячими и холодными, клыкастыми и беззубыми — самыми разными, но только не нормальными.

— По-моему, вон та выглядит неплохо, — ободряюще сказал Гарри, указывая на одну из змей, и она как раз подняла голову, демонстрируя маленькие щупальца на брюхе.

Гарри резко отпрянул, и Драко немного развеселился от его вида.

— Да тут вообще много интересных… экземпляров, — согласился он, постаравшись сохранить максимально серьезное выражение лица. — Хочешь, покажу тебе свою одноглазую змею?

Секунду Гарри молча смотрел в ответ, а затем все-таки рассмеялся:

— Твою… Ты серьезно?

— Абсолютно серьезно, — подтвердил Драко, с трудом сдерживая улыбку. — Где-то тут была…

Он наклонился к змеям, пытаясь найти нужную. Одна из них (с двумя глазами, но блестящей светящейся чешуей) сама подползла к ногам Драко, доверчиво поднимая голову.

— Убогая… — пробормотал он, погладив змею. — Ну, какая же из тебя змея?..

Гарри вдруг зашипел на парселтанге, и змея, помедлив, обвила запястье Драко, начиная подниматься вверх по его руке. Через рукав ее движения казались немного щекотными.

— Нормальная змея, раз понимает меня, — заключил Гарри. — Давай еще других проверим.

Драко с подозрением покосился на змею, которая устроила голову на его плече. Глаза завораживающе переливались всеми цветами радуги.

Гарри снова зашипел, и Драко почувствовал ещё несколько прикосновений от гладких прохладных тел. Одна змея заползла вверх на левую руку, другая — обвила пояс. Драко крупно вздрогнул, когда что-то заскользило под штаниной, и напряженно замер, прислушиваясь ко всем ощущениям.

Часто рептилии вызывали у людей неосознанную тревогу, и даже Драко потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы унять беспокойство и подпустить к себе змей настолько близко: клыки оказались в нескольких дюймах от его шеи, хвосты оплетали тело. Но Драко постепенно расслабился, заставляя себя поверить, что эти существа не навредят своему создателю. Напомнил себе, что Гарри управляет змеями.

Драко выдохнул, успокаиваясь, и поймал пристальный взгляд Гарри. Кивнул.

Гарри зашептал, все снова пришло в движение. Теперь Драко наконец-то заметил, что у змеи на его левом плече несколько хвостов. Змея ощутимо обвилась вокруг шеи и надавила на нижнюю губу, заставляя приоткрыть рот. Драко почувствовал на языке тонкий чешуйчатый хвост и, помедлив, начал посасывать его, неотрывно глядя на Гарри.

Еще одна змея скользнула под рубашку Драко, и он потянулся расстегнуть пуговицы, но все змеи на теле мгновенно зашевелились, вынуждая откинуться на спинку дивана и немного сползти вниз, расслабляясь и подставляя тело. Двухголовая змея на груди казалась необычно горячей, а ее языки будто обжигали и щипали, вызывая ассоциации с острым перцем. Драко глухо застонал, когда змея прошлась языками по соскам, и в приоткрытый рот тут же скользнул еще один толстый змеиный хвост.

Гарри продолжал шипеть и шептать, и Драко, конечно, ни слова не понимал (если в змеином языке вообще были отдельные слова) и не знал, чего ожидать в следующую секунду, но на месте змей с удовольствием бы подчинился этому хриплому голосу. Гарри не прикасался сам — только придвинулся ближе, жадно, внимательно смотрел и говорил, управляя змеями. От голоса и взгляда мурашки бежали вдоль позвоночника не хуже, чем от змеиных ласк, а желание и интерес Гарри ощущались будто физически.

По ноге поднялась еще одна змея, которая то и дело распадалась на десятки маленьких тонких змеек, затем снова собиравшихся в одно существо. Змея проползла по внутренней стороне бедра, нырнула под белье — Драко от этого слабо дернулся и заерзал, пытаясь увернуться, но змеи снова ощутимо обвили все конечности, удерживая на месте. Драко тяжело задышал, в полной мере чувствуя свою беспомощность: он не мог двигаться, не мог говорить, даже стоны выходили приглушенными. Влажные от слюны хвосты ритмично двигались, трахая Драко в рот.

И все же змея замерла, а Гарри вопросительно взглянул Драко в глаза. И, Мерлин, это было еще хуже, чем вообще возбудиться из-за змей по всему телу, но пришлось открыто признать свое желание. Драко коротко кивнул, и с его согласия Гарри снова зашипел, диктуя змее действия.

Драко почувствовал, как вокруг его члена оборачиваются тонкие кольца. Они то крепче сжимались, то наоборот расслабленно скользили от основания к головке. Драко расслабился, сосредоточившись на этом ощущении, но резко распахнул глаза, когда по ноге заскользило что-то влажное и прохладное, сильно натянув штанину.

Толстым и непривычно твердым хвостом змея провела между ягодиц, и Драко на этот раз не стал сопротивляться, шире разводя ноги и подставляясь. Штаны неудобно сползли, и Драко хотел бы снять их полностью, но двинуться все еще не получалось. Змеи ласкали тело под одеждой, хотя каждое их движение под тканью было сразу заметно.

Кончик хвоста, закончив дразнить вход Драко, толкнулся внутрь. Кожа змеи оказалась не только скользкой, но и рельефной — Драко чутко ощущал каждый изгиб, каждое движение. Хвост постепенно сильно расширялся и растягивал кольцо мышц, проникая все глубже — Драко и сам двинул бедрами, насаживаясь на него.

Гарри говорил сбито и хрипло, запинался, тяжело дышал, но змеи по-прежнему повиновались ему, начиная активно и быстро двигаться по всему телу. Маленькие змейки, кольцами обвивавшие член, сжались жестче. Хвосты во рту Драко стали проникать глубже и быстрее, вынуждая принимать их и шире открывать податливые губы. Горячие языки ласкали соски. Крупный хвост змеи трахал Драко ритмично и сильно, натягивая его на себя.

Драко беспомощно заскреб пальцами по обивке дивана, сильно выгибаясь в пояснице и пытаясь справиться с резко нахлынувшим удовольствием. Если до этого Гарри старался управлять каждой змеей отдельно, то теперь все они работали вместе, лаская тело Драко, и это оказалось уже слишком хорошо после всех необычных ощущений. Не выдержав, Драко кончил в штаны, напряженно изогнувшись и глухо застонав.

Змеи начали отползать, оставляя расслабленное удовлетворенное тело, а вот Гарри наоборот придвинулся еще ближе. Наклонившись, он хрипло прошипел что-то, прежде чем поцеловать покрасневшие влажные губы, и на этот раз Драко понял каждое слово.

— Я тебя тоже.


End file.
